Une amie bien intentionnée
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Grâce à une rencontre imprévue et une réunion qui l'est également, Lizzie et Darcy ont l'occasion de mieux se connaître et de découvrir qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Comment ? Mystère.
1. Chapitre 1 La lettre de Lizzie

**Chapitre 1 La lettre de Lizzie**

 _Longbourn, par Meryton, Hertfordshire_

 _Ma chère Eléanor,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que toute votre famille._

 _J'ai beaucoup de nouvelles à vous raconter. Récemment, de nouvelles personnes se sont installées à Netherfield Park. Le domaine a été loué par Mr Charles Bingley. Il était accompagné de ses deux sœurs, du mari de l'aînée et de l'un de ses amis, Mr Darcy._

 _Mr Darcy ! Vous savez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Votre cher cousin. Si vous ne m'aviez pas tellement parlé de lui et de son caractère, j'aurai sans doute eu une très mauvaise opinion de lui. La timidité ne justifie sûrement pas la grossièreté. Mais j'étais disposée à lui pardonner parce qu'il doit supporter en permanence la compagnie de miss Bingley, ce qui doit sans doute être comparable à l'enfer._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé que je me montrerai polie avec lui, sans plus._

 _Il s'est produit un autre événement important. Un jeune homme, nouvellement engagé dans la milice, nommé Georges Wickham, a porté contre votre cousin de très graves accusations. Je dois avouer que j'en ai été très choquée. J'aurai peut-être pu croire à son histoire s'il ne s'était pas contredit à deux reprises et si je n'avais pas vu dans ses yeux de la haine à l'état pur. D'abord, il a prétendu qu'il ne fuirait pas devant Mr Darcy. Pourtant, à la première occasion où ils auraient pu se rencontrer – le bal de Netherfield -, il n'y est pas venu. Et l'un de ses camarades officiers était persuadé qu'il n'est pas venu dans le but d'éviter Mr Darcy._

 _Il a dit aussi qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Mr Darcy publiquement. Pourtant, il m'a raconté une histoire personnelle, à moi, alors qu'il ne m'avait rencontrée que la veille. Et il a raconté l'histoire dans toute la ville dès l'instant où Mr Darcy a quitté la région. Ce qui fait un second mensonge. Inutile de vous dire que je lui ai montré clairement que je n'appréciais pas sa duplicité et sa lâcheté. J'ai également convaincue ma sœur, Mary, de parler avec lui de son livre favori, les « Sermons de Fordyce ». Il s'avéra que Mr Wickham ignorait tout de ce livre. Naturellement, ses mensonges sont devenus de notoriété publique. De plus, ma tante, Mme Gardiner, qui a grandi à Lambton, avait entendu parler de lui comme d'un très mauvais sujet, joueur invétéré, coureur de jupons, et même voleur, car il ne payait pas ses dettes. Elle m'a conseillé de mettre les commerçants en garde, ce que j'ai fait._

 _Cet homme serait-il celui dont vous m'avez parlé et qui aurait tenté de nuire à l'une de vos parentes ? Et celle-ci aurait-elle un lien avec votre cousin ? Dans ce cas, je peux comprendre son ressentiment à son égard et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas lui pardonner._

 _Inutile de vous dire que Mr Wickham n'est pas ravi de sa mauvaise réputation. Les commerçants ont limité leur crédit à tous les officiers et gardent leurs filles sous haute surveillance._

 _Mon père ne lui permet plus de venir à Longbourn. Et d'autres pères de familles l'ont imité. Mes jeunes sœurs, Kitty et Lydia, étaient furieuses à ce sujet. Quand à miss King, qui a hérité de £ 10 000, et autour de qui Mr Wickham avait commencé à tourner dès qu'il l'a appris, elle lui a carrément tourné le dos. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais Mr Collins et elle semblaient se trouver à leur goût. Ils se sont fiancés, ce qui a rendue ma mère folle de rage. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait demander ma main. Mais j'ai fait en sorte de le décourager, grâce à une discussion avec Marie, sur le fait qu'un homme devrait demander la permission de la jeune fille, puis celle de son père, avant de la courtiser._

 _Mr Collins avait l'air consterné, étant donné qu'il n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il est allé parler à mon père qui lui a refusé sa permission. Il a dû se tourner vers Mary qui, j'en ai eu l'impression, n'en était pas aussi ravie que cela. Surtout qu'elle s'est trouvée un autre soupirant. Mr Brown, le clerc de notre oncle Philips, semblait désireux de la courtiser et elle a accueilli favorablement ses attentions, contrairement à celles de Mr Collins qui ne sait pas parler d'autre chose que de lady Catherine de Bourgh. A croire que cette dame doit être placée au-dessus de Dieu lui-même. Marie l'a accusé de blasphémer en attribuant à cette dame tout ce qui lui vient de Dieu. Mr Collins était très choqué et s'est détourné d'elle, à son grand soulagement._

 _Ma mère était furieuse, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Elle a tenté de détourner l'attention de l'homme vers Kitty qui s'est contentée de lui rire au nez._

 _Mr Collins était plutôt vexé de cette situation et j'étais soulagée qu'il se détourne vers miss King._

 _Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer les fiançailles de Jane avec Mr Bingley. Ses sœurs ont tenté de s'y opposer, sans succès. Mr Bingley a fait venir sa tante et les a renvoyées à Londres. Il est en colère contre elles et je crois qu'elles vont comprendre qu'elles ont commis une grave erreur. Si Mr Bingley leur tourne le dos, il est probable que votre cousin en fera autant. Et miss Bingley pourra dire adieu à tous ses espoirs de devenir Mme Darcy. Même s'il me paraît douteux qu'elle parvienne à atteindre ce but car il est évident que Mr Darcy n'éprouve que du mépris pour elle._

 _Mais reparlons un instant de Mr Wickham. Savez-vous quelque chose sur la cure dont, selon lui, il aurait dû hériter ? J'ai peine à croire qu'un individu aussi méprisable ait souhaité être pasteur. Il aime trop s'amuser pour cela. En tout cas, il n'est plus invité nulle part, ce qui le rend furieux. Dieu merci, il ignore qui a dénoncé ses vices. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que Lydia et Kitty vont être envoyées à l'école, après les fêtes. Mon oncle et ma tante les emmèneront à Londres et elles y seront conduites directement. Elles n'en savent rien, ni ma mère non plus. J'ai convaincu mon père de ne le leur dire qu'au tout dernier moment, sinon il était sûr qu'elles feraient des histoires. Je lui ai suggéré de les menacer de prolonger la durée de leur temps à l'école d'une année supplémentaire si elles disaient un seul mot à ce sujet et il pouvait faire la même chose avec ma mère. Cela devrait les convaincre de se taire._

 _Je me méfie surtout de Lydia. Elle n'était pas heureuse que Wickham soit tenu à l'écart de tous. Je craignais qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable en croyant qu'elle serait mise en avant. Ce qui me paraît peu probable._

 _J'espère que la raison qui a poussé votre cousin à quitter précipitamment Netherfield n'est pas trop grave. Miss Bingley et sa sœur doivent être déçues qu'il ne soit plus à Londres. Je crois que Caroline n'a pas encore perdue ses illusions. J'aurai presque pitié d'elle si elle n'avait pas tenté de détruire le bonheur de ma sœur avec ses mensonges. Je crois que je comprends mieux votre cousin qui ne pardonne pas qu'on s'en prenne à une personne qu'il aime. Ce n'est qu'en me retrouvant moi-même dans cette situation que je me rends compte que je pourrais penser la même chose._

 _J'ai une autre chose à vous dire, beaucoup plus grave. Je sais que mentionner l'événement qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer il y a deux ans vous est très pénible, mais c'est très important. Vous rappelez-vous que je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un quatrième homme avec les bandits qui vous ont enlevée et qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Je n'avais pas pu vous dire grand chose à son sujet parce que je ne l'avais vu que très brièvement. Mais je l'ai quand même reconnu._ _C'était Mr Wickham._ _Il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu et reconnu. Heureusement, lorsque je l'ai rencontré dans la rue de Meryton, j'ai réussi à masquer ma surprise. Peut être aurai-je dû en parler à votre cousin. Mais vous savez pourquoi je voulais éviter d'en parler. Ma mère a été très déçue que je sois revenue de la saison londonienne sans une bague au doigt l'année dernière. Elle prétendait que j'aurai pu épouser votre frère aîné, ce qui était risible puisqu'il était déjà marié. Elle était fort dépitée de l'apprendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne lui ai pas donné de détails sur les messieurs que j'ai rencontré à Londres._ _Elle aurait eu, vous le pensez bien, une bonne raison de se mettre en colère contre moi._

 _Vous devriez informer votre père, au sujet de Mr Wickham. Vous savez que l'enlèvement vaut au coupable la déportation ? Cela soulagerait tout le monde que nous en soyons débarrassés. Après tout, ce monsieur devrait apprendre à assumer la responsabilité de ses actes. Mais je vous laisse juge en la matière._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous ai donnée toutes mes nouvelles, ma chère Eléanor. J'ai hâte de vous rejoindre à Londres. Si vous avez le temps, répondez-moi par courrier. Sinon, vous le ferez de vive voix lorsque nous nous verrons._

 _Je reste encore et toujours,_

 _Votre amie Elisabeth._

Lizzie posa sa plume sur le côté, versa un peu de sable sur la lettre, puis elle la plia avant de mettre son cachet. Puis elle la retourna et inscrivit :

 _Lady Eléanor Fitzwiliam_

 _Matlock Maison_

 _Londres_

Lizzie poussa un profond soupir et se leva, avec l'intention d'aller déposer sa lettre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle irait ensuite faire une promenade, en espérant échapper aux plaintes continuelles de sa mère, concernant le comportement odieux de Mr Collins et le fait qu'elle était désolée que Mr Wickham ne soit pas un gentleman, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait cru. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait pu l'épouser, elle s'était contentée de rire en répondant qu'il était sans le sou et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'épouser le premier venu.

Sa mère avait alors déploré que Mr Collins se soit détourné d'elle, disant qu'il avait dû lui briser le cœur par sa conduite. Lizzie avait été indignée de l'entendre proférer une pareille sottise et elle avait répondu qu'il lui avait seulement épargner l'ennui de refuser une demande en mariage parfaitement indésirable. Elle avait quitté la maison sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La chance voulut qu'elle puisse sortir sans que sa mère ne la voie, ce qui la soulagea. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Elle se réjouissait de tout son cœur du mariage prochain de sa sœur. Jane méritait le bonheur plus qu'une autre femme. Elle regrettait qu'elle se retrouve avec deux sœurs aussi déplaisantes. Même si elle était désormais consciente de leur duplicité, elle savait que Jane était toute disposée à leur pardonner au nom de l'harmonie familiale.

Elle se méfiait surtout de Caroline. Mais elle était soulagée que son frère se soit débarrassée d'elle et ait menacé de la renier si elle ne changeait pas son comportement. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait avoir sa propre maison et engager une dame de compagnie pour lui servir de chaperon car il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa maison. Caroline avait été furieuse car cela reviendrait à la considérer comme une vieille fille. Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Lizzie avait appris, de bonne source qu'elle n'avait jamais reçue de demande en mariage, alors qu'elle était sortie depuis huit ans. Cela ne la surprenait pas du tout. Elle avait tendance à se pavaner en toisant tout le monde de haut. Elle la trouvait plutôt pitoyable. Si elle continuait à se comporter comme elle le faisait, elle risquait fort de ne jamais se marier, surtout si les hommes découvraient son caractère hautain et prétentieux.

Lizzie haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'espérait. Elle avait grand besoin de tomber du piédestal sur lequel elle s'était hissée.

Il y avait aussi Mary. Comme les autres membres de la famille, sauf son père, elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait un prétendant. Apparemment, Mme Philips était dans le secret et avait accepté de ne rien dire à sa sœur. Celle-ci lui en voulait de lui avoir caché une telle chose. Deux filles mariées, c'était pour elle un choc. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle atteindrait ce but avec Mary.

Lydia était furieuse de ce fait. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle serait la première à se marier. Mais elle devait être déçue. Elle n'était plus autorisée à aller à Meryton sans une bonne raison et une servante devait toujours l'escorter, même si Kitty l'accompagnait. Son père lui avait dit que si elle ne se conduisait pas convenablement, elle serait sévèrement punie. Elle avait été privée d'argent de poche lorsque son père avait découvert qu'elle avait des dettes envers ses sœurs. Désormais, elle n'avait plus le droit d'acheter quoi que ce soit dans les magasins sans sa permission. Et sa mère ne pouvait pas lui donner de l'argent pour lui permettre de satisfaire ses caprices.

Lizzie était soulagée que ses deux cadettes soient envoyées à l'école et qu'elles seraient séparées. Kitty avait besoin d'être éloignée de la mauvaise influence de Lydia afin de pouvoir développer sa propre personnalité. Elle se sentirait certainement plus heureuse, dans quelques mois, lorsqu'elle aurait oublié les inepties de Lydia pour s'intéresser à des choses plus utiles.

Elle savait, qu'après le mariage de ses sœurs, sa mère s'acharnerait sur elle pour essayer de lui trouver un mari. Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter les choses. Mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus de fille à marier, il était probable que sa mère se plaindrait de n'avoir rien à faire. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas importuner constamment Jane à Netherfield Park. Au moins, elle pourrait passer du temps à Londres et éviter sa compagnie. Lizzie aimait sa mère, mais parfois, elle la trouvait insupportable. Et elle maudissait le comte de Meryton d'avoir gâché l'avenir de sa mère. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit mort depuis longtemps, sinon, elle n'aurait éprouvé aucun scrupule à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais il s'était brisé la nuque en tombant de cheval, alors qu'il était complètement ivre. Une mort méprisable pour un homme méprisable. Et personne ne l'avait regretté.

Elle soupira de nouveau, puis fit demi-tour. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'attarde pas trop dehors. Heureusement, elle partait pour Londres dans une semaine. Et elle serait absente pendant un certain temps. Elle pourrait profiter de la compagnie de son amie pendant six semaines et éviter les crises de nerfs de sa mère. Elle pourrait enfin respirer en paix.


	2. Chapitre 2 Voyage à Londres

_Il s'agit juste d'un chapitre intermédiaire. Le prochain ne sera pas très long non plus, mais le suivant sera plus intéressant._

 _Je cherche un beta qui serait disposée à traduire mon histoire en anglais. Cela pourrait aider ceux qui ne lisent pas le français. J'espère que j'aurai des réponses._

 _casimirette53_

 _Merci. Je ne vais pas poursuivre cette histoire tout de suite car j'en ai d'autres à terminer. Mais il se peut que je publie un chapitre de temps en temps. Cela dépendra de mon humeur._

 _GClaire_

 _Merci beaucoup. Voici un second chapitre. Je crains que les suivants devront attendre un peu. J'aurai bientôt terminé « Une opinion différente ». C'est toujours difficile de terminer une histoire. Mais je continuerai celle-ci._

 _Georgiana DB_

 _Non, ce ne sera pas le seul. Mais j'espère être encouragée par de nombreux commentaires._

 _Cecile_

 _Merci. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des fans. J'ai l'intention de continuer cette histoire même si je ne publierais pas régulièrement pour le moment._

 _Timinoo1_

 _Merci. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de lire plusieurs histoires à la fois. J'ai connu le même problème avec celles que je lis sur le site, surtout lorsqu'elles sont en anglais. En général, j'enregistre le chapitre et j'attends qu'il y en ait un certain nombre pour les lire l'un après l'autre. C'est plus facile pour la compréhension. Comment se porte ton histoire ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas lu de nouveau chapitre. Souffres-tu du syndrome de la page blanche ? Cela peut arriver. J'espère que tu pourras écrire la suite. Je trouve l'histoire assez amusante. J'espère que Darcy ne va pas raconter sa mésaventure. Il risque d'être pris pour un fou, sauf si Lizzie le confirme, bien entendu._

 _Louloute41_

 _Merci. Il faudra patienter pour la suite. Mais je publierai un chapitre de temps en temps. Cela dépendra de mon avancée pour les autres histoires._

 _Niinouchette_

 _Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu apprécieras le second chapitre._

 _Anglocelt_

 _Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas écrire en anglais. Peut-être que je vais trouver un moyen de traduire, mais je ne peux pas promettre quoi que ce soit._ _Merci quand même._

 _Mme Jane Holmes_

 _Les réponses viendront dans les prochains chapitres. Pas d'inquiétude. Nos tourtereaux se marieront, même si ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il y aura quelques évènements à Pemberley. Je crois que miss Bingley ne va pas aimer du tout lorsqu'elle apprendra que Lizzie a séjourné à Pemberley pendant qu'elle se morfondait à Londres. Miss Bingley n'a pas fini d'être déçue. Elle va bientôt découvrir son insignifiance._

 **Chapitre 2 Voyage surprise**

Confortablement installée dans la voiture qui la conduisait à Londres, en face de la servante qui lui servait de chaperon, avec ses deux chiens couchés à ses pieds, Lizzie regardait son livre sans rien voir.

Son esprit était concentré sur tout ce qui s'était passé, ces dernières semaines.

Il y avait eu les fiançailles surprise de Mr Collins avec miss King. Elle était ravie d'être débarrassée de l'homme et de ses attentions indésirables. Au moins, elle avait évité l'ennui de devoir refuser une demande en mariage de la part d'un homme dont elle ne se souciait pas du tout.

Sa mère était toujours furieuse de ce fait et ne cessait de s'en lamenter. Heureusement, son père avait fini par la faire taire en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais donné son consentement pour qu'il l'épouse, ce qui avait mis fin à ses lamentations.

Lizzie n'avait pas reçue de réponse à sa lettre. Cependant, quelques jours après l'avoir envoyée, deux hommes étaient venus de Londres. Ils avaient eu une conversation avec le colonel Forster et Mr Wickham avait été arrêté. Tout le monde, à Meryton, avait pu le voir emmener dans une voiture munie de barreaux. Le bruit avait couru qu'il avait commis un crime grave.

Lydia, qui était présente, avait piqué une véritable crise d'hystérie. Lizzie avait dû la gifler pour la calmer et elle l'avait ensuite ramenée de force à Longbourn.

En apprenant ce qui s'était passé, Mr Bennet avait été si furieux qu'il avait interdit à Lydia de sortir des limites du jardin. Désormais, elle n'était plus autorisée à sortir en société. Les protestations de sa mère n'avaient servies à rien. Il lui avait ordonné de se taire où il la punirait en la privant, elle aussi, de société. Mme Bennet était devenue muette.

Lizzie était soulagée car elle craignait que Mr Wickham ne cause de graves problèmes et Lydia était tout à fait susceptible de se laisser prendre au piège.

Lydia n'était pas habituée à l'obéissance. Persuadée qu'elle aurait le soutien de sa mère, elle avait tenté de sortir en secret, avait été prise et avait reçue une punition bien pire qu'auparavant. Désormais, elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir de la maison sans être accompagnée de l'une de ses sœurs qui ne serait pas Kitty ou d'une servante. Il l'avertit que toute tentative de quitter de nouveau la maison lui vaudrait une punition définitive. Si elle désobéissait à ses ordres, il était parfaitement inutile de revenir à Longbourn, il la chasserait définitivement. Il espérait avoir été parfaitement clair. Cette menace avait horrifiée Lydia qui avait compris que son père était sérieux et qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait dit.

Pour être sûr qu'elle ne serait pas tentée de désobéir, Mr Bennet ordonna à Mme Hill de rassembler tous les vêtements de Lydia et de les emmener dans une autre pièce. Elle n'aurait que les vêtements qu'elle portait sur son dos. Il découvrit, avec horreur, que Lydia n'avait eu aucun scrupule à voler des affaires appartenant à ses sœurs et que sa femme l'y encourageait, se refusant à s'opposer à ce que voulait sa favorite.

Lydia fut privée d'argent de poche. Mr Bennet lui donna des livres à lire, l'informant que chaque fois qu'elle désobéirait, elle augmenterait sa punition. Naturellement, elle n'avait plus le droit de voir les officiers et les bals et les visites étaient hors de question.

Lydia enrageait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien y changer. Son père la châtierait de la pire des manières si elle refusait de lui obéir. Mais elle était furieuse qu'on la prive de ses plaisirs.

Mme Bennet s'était évanouie d'horreur en apprenant que son mari avait menacé de chasser Lydia de la maison. Il avait ordonné qu'on la conduise dans sa chambre avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa comédie.

Il avait eu un choc lorsque, après la visite de Mr Jones, il avait appris que son épouse était enceinte. Cela lui avait paru incroyable. Pourtant, l'apothicaire le lui avait confirmé. Il avait recommandé le calme. Mme Bennet était un peu âgée pour être enceinte, même si ce n'était pas inhabituel. Le bébé devrait naître au printemps, en mai. Elle devrait à tout prix éviter les crises de nerfs et les situations qui pourraient la choquer. Avec du calme et de la tranquillité, elle aurait toutes les chances de mettre son enfant au monde dans de bonnes conditions.

La nouvelle avait très rapidement fait le tour de la ville. Il était inutile de dire que Mr Collins n'était pas du tout ravi de l'apprendre. Il voulait se venger de miss Elisabeth qui, de toute évidence, ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour elle. Mais cet enfant, si c'était un garçon, l'en priverait, en plus de lui faire perdre un héritage qu'il en était venu à considérer comme un dû.

Peut être aurait-il mieux valu faire en sorte de le marier à Lydia. Cela aurait obligée cette dernière à changer de conduite. Il était douteux que lady Catherine aurait toléré son manque de discipline et de bienséance. Mais elle aurait probablement été choquée par sa mauvaise éducation.

Au moins, elle ne pourrait plus les ridiculiser par sa conduite honteuse. Et Wickham ne représentait plus une menace.

L'arrêt brusque de la voiture la fit sursauter. Elle avait été si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Sommes-nous arrivés ? demanda-t-elle à Betsy.

\- Oui, miss. Nous sommes à Londres.

La portière s'ouvrit et un valet en livrée abaissa le marchepied avant d'offrir son poing pour aider les passagères à descendre. Les chiens ne bougèrent pas, sachant qu'ils devaient descendre après elles.

Lizzie fut la première à le faire. Elle vit les serviteurs qui s'inclinaient devant elle. Certains commençaient déjà à porter les malles dans la maison.

Alors qu'elle montait l'escalier, suivie de ses chiens, le majordome apparut sur le perron.

\- Soyez la bienvenue à Matlock House, miss Bennet. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. Mme Hogson, la femme de charge, va vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre pour vous permettre de vous rafraîchir. Mes maîtres vous attendrons ensuite dans le salon.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'espère que mes chiens ne dérangeront pas.

\- Non, Mademoiselle. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Lizzie le remercia et fut conduite dans sa chambre par la femme de charge.

C'était une pièce élégante et confortable qui lui plut beaucoup. Une femme de chambre était déjà en train de défaire sa malle. Elle lui fit une révérence :

\- Voici Lucy qui s'occupera de vous pendant votre séjour dans la maison, dit Mme Hogson. Elle vous accompagnera également lorsque vous partirez pour le Derbyshire avec lady Eleanor.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Lizzie.

Elle était plutôt impressionnée par tout ce luxe, elle qui devait partager une seule femme de chambre avec ses sœurs.

Après s'être débarrassée de la poussière du voyage et remis un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure et dans ses vêtements, Lizzie fut conduite jusqu'au salon par Mme Hogson.

Lizzie vit son amie. Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait ses parents, le comte et la comtesse de Matlock, ainsi que le vicomte, qu'elle connaissait déjà, et un homme en uniforme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Sans doute le second frère d'Eléanor.

\- Lizzie, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'écria lady Eléanor en venant à la rencontre de son amie. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

\- Très agréable, merci. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit terminé.

Les chiens vinrent immédiatement la saluer, ce qui amusa la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mes parents et l'aîné de mes frères. Voici le second, le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Dick, c'est mon amie, miss Elisabeth Bennet.

\- Très heureux, Mademoiselle, dit le colonel en s'inclinant.

\- Moi de même, répondit Lizzie en répondant par une révérence.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait à peu près trente ans. Il n'était point bel homme, mais se présentait bien, et avait l'air aimable.

Lizzie fut cependant ravie de le rencontrer car elle n'avait entendu dire que du bien de lui.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam entra en conversation, avec l'aisance et la facilité d'un homme du monde. Il causait agréablement, ce que Lizzie apprécia beaucoup.

Eleanor ne protesta pas en voyant ses frères accaparer son invitée. Elle parut même très amusée par la scène. Il semblait que le colonel et le vicomte avaient décidé, sans en avoir conscience, de rivaliser pour amuser la jeune fille. Si Lizzie s'en rendit compte, elle n'en montra rien.

Après une conversation agréable, Eléanor se tourna vers son amie :

\- Si vous voulez, demain, nous pourrions aller rendre visite à votre oncle et votre tante. Ils vont se rendre à Longbourn, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet. Ils s'y rendent toujours pour les fêtes de Noël. J'apprécie de pouvoir aller les voir. Je pourrais ainsi leur remettre mes cadeaux.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas que je vous accompagne ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Lizzie, un peu surprise.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Eléanor veuille se rendre dans Cheapside, mais son amie n'était sans doute pas aussi snob que son cousin. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas le juger trop vite. Après tout, elle avait failli commettre une grave erreur en croyant les racontars d'un homme qui s'était révélé un individu méprisable. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait cru si elle n'avait pas connue Eléanor. Et elle aurait commis une grave erreur en accordant sa confiance à un homme qui en était indigne. Dieu seul savait alors quels dégâts il aurait pu commettre. Mais heureusement, elle en avait été préservée. Il est vrai que Wickham était le complice de ceux qui avaient enlevé son amie. Même si elle ne l'avait vu que très peu de temps, elle l'avait parfaitement reconnu. Et cela seul l'avait incitée à se méfier et à rester sur ses gardes. Non sans raisons.

La soirée fut très agréable. Les deux jeunes femmes convinrent donc de se rendre chez les Gardiner, le lendemain matin. Elles ne devaient partir pour le Derbyshire que trois jours plus tard. Eléanor promit à son amie de l'emmener chez sa modiste, le lendemain, pour qu'elle puisse choisir une nouvelle robe qui serait faite très rapidement. Ainsi, elle serait prête à éblouir tous les messieurs pour le jour de Noël.

Lizzie en fut très amusée. Elle se demandait de quels messieurs elle pouvait bien parler, mis à part ses frères et son père. Puis elle se rappela que la propriété des Fitzwilliam n'était qu'à vingt miles de Pemberley. Les Darcy allaient-ils être invités ? Si c'était le cas, cela risquait d'être très gênant pour elle. Et Mr Darcy ne serait certainement pas heureux de la voir.

Certes, elle savait qu'il n'avait commis aucune faute envers Mr Wickham puisque l'homme n'était pas digne de confiance. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme du monde pouvait se montrer aussi grossier. Il ne donnait pas une haute idée de son éducation. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec son amie pour essayer de mieux le comprendre. Elle devait s'avouer que, si elle n'aimait guère Mr Darcy, elle était intriguée par lui. Son amie le connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'elle. De plus, elle se rappelait que son père lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître le caractère d'un inconnu dès la première rencontre, que c'était absurde et même plutôt prétentieux de sa part. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Mr Darcy. Même s'il avait refusé de danser au bal, s'il ne voulait pas parler avec les gens, il avait sans doute ses raisons. Il ne voulait certainement pas laisser croire à une mère ambitieuse qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à l'une de leurs filles. Sa mère avait été vexée qu'il snobe les siennes mais elle était certaine qu'autrement, elle aurait tentée de diriger ses attentions vers Lydia. Ce qui aurait été particulièrement ridicule.

Lizzie fut heureuse de pouvoir monter se coucher. Le voyage l'avait fatiguée et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Un autre voyage plus long l'attendait dans quelques jours. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle passerait Noël loin de sa famille. Mais elle savait que cette année, elle aurait beaucoup plus de raisons de se réjouir.


	3. Chapitre 3 Conversation

_tamara Piestrak_

 _Merci beaucoup. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. C'est parce que je me consacrais à une autre histoire. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais continuer à publier cette histoire, mais j'ai l'intention de la continuer jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture._

 _Louloute41_

 _Merci. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture._

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour publier un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous promets pas que les prochains seront réguliers, mais je ferais mon possible. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 3 Conversation**

Lizzie s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit un léger coup à sa porte. Elle en fut surprise, mais répondit :

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eléanor. Elle entra, la referma derrière et alla rejoindre son amie.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, Lizzie. J'avais envie de parler avec vous, mais mes frères ont fait exprès de vous accaparer.

\- Je suppose qu'ils voulaient être polis parce que je suis votre invitée.

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais je crois qu'ils vous apprécient beaucoup parce que vous n'êtes pas comme les mijaurées de la bonne société.

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Est-ce que miss Bingley en fait partie ?

\- Oui. Absolument. Elle est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas encore compris que ses manières hypocrites dégoûtent mon cousin. Elle n'obtiendra jamais ce à quoi elle croit avoir droit.

\- En vertu de quoi ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton amusé.

\- Parce qu'elle est prétentieuse, imbue d'elle-même, orgueilleuse et persuadée de sa supériorité sur toutes les femmes. Elle est un objet de moqueries dans la bonne société qui n'ignore rien de ses visées. Mais le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle ne s'en est jamais rendue compte. Elle n'est pas reçue dans les plus grandes maisons de la haute société. Ce qui la fait enrager. Elle ne cesse de harceler son frère pour qu'il incite mon cousin à la faire inviter, mais heureusement, il l'a ignorée. Il sait très bien que cela n'aurait pas fonctionné.

\- Je ne souhaiterais à personne d'épouser miss Bingley. C'est déjà assez difficile de supporter le fait qu'elle va devenir la sœur de Jane qui se fait des illusions sur son affection pour elle. Mais heureusement, elle ne peut pas se montrer méchante avec elle.

\- Monsieur Bingley est un homme très gentil, mais je crois qu'il ne se fait pas d'illusions sur sa sœur. J'espère qu'il fera en sorte de se débarrasser d'elle. Sinon, vivre avec elle risque d'être très éprouvant.

Lizzie hocha la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il a l'intention de l'envoyer vivre avec les Hurst lorsqu'il sera marié. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de s'encombrer d'elle. Il lui suggèrera sans doute de se trouver un mari et de cesser de s'illusionner au sujet de Mr Darcy. Mais elle semble vouloir continuer à s'aveugler sur le sujet.

\- Elle ne réussira qu'à se ridiculiser, mais elle le découvrira le jour où mon cousin annoncera ses fiançailles avec une autre femme. Voilà qui la fera retomber très durement du piédestal sur lequel est s'est hissée, persuadée de son importance.

\- Si nous parlions de Mr Wickham, Lénor, suggéra Lizzie. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. Représente-t-il un danger pour les gens de Meryton ?

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. C'est un joueur invétéré, un coureur de jupons, un ivrogne et un voleur qui ne paye jamais ses dettes. Il sème la honte, la ruine et le déshonneur partout où il passe.

\- C'est ce que ma tante a appris par ses amis de Lambton. Mais qu'en est-il au sujet de cette cure ? J'ai de forts doutes que cette histoire soit vraie. Après tout, il ne possède aucune connaissance religieuse et n'a même pas été ordonné. Il peut donc difficilement prétendre qu'il a des droits sur une cure.

\- Dans son testament, mon oncle demandait à son fils d'accorder la cure de Kympton à Wickham dans le cas où il choisirait l'église comme sa profession, dès qu'elle serait vacante. Mais lorsque cela s'est produit, Wickham a dit clairement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'église et a prétendu vouloir faire des études de droit. Il a donc demandé à mon cousin une compensation financière, prétendant que les revenus des 1 000 £ que mon oncle lui avait légués, étaient insuffisants pour le faire vivre. Mon cousin se doutait bien que cette somme avait probablement déjà disparue dans les salles de jeu. Il lui a donné 3 000 £, soit dix fois la valeur de la cure, en échange de quoi il a signé un document dans lequel il déclarait renoncer à tout droit sur la cure à l'avenir en échange de cette somme.

\- J'avais raison, il a menti ! s'exclama Lizzie. Il n'a aucun droit sur cette cure !

\- Oui, en effet. Pourtant, deux ans plus tard, après avoir perdu tout son argent, et ayant appris que la cure était de nouveau libre, il a eu l'audace de la réclamer en se servant de la mémoire de son parrain. Mais mon cousin lui a rappelé qu'il avait renoncé à ses droits sur la cure et qu'il perdait son temps. Wickham était fou de rage. Il est même allé jusqu'à menacer mon cousin et a juré de se venger.

\- C'est pourquoi il a essayé de s'en prendre à l'une de ses parentes ? Cette histoire n'est pas claire.

\- Il s'agit de sa sœur, Georgiana. Elle n'avait que quinze ans lorsque cela s'est produit. Mon cousin avait engagé une dame de compagnie qui devait veiller sur son éducation. Elle a suggéré qu'elle pouvait emmener ma cousine à Ramsgate afin qu'elle puisse se remettre d'un mauvais rhume qu'elle avait eu. En fait, il s'agissait d'un piège. Mme Younge était la complice de Wickham. Leurs manigances auraient pu réussir si je n'avais pas décidé d'aller rejoindre ma cousine, escortée par l'un de mes frères. Georgiana se trouvait en compagnie de ce gredin lorsque nous sommes arrivées. Il avait commencé à essayer de la manipuler pour lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait et pour qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'est pas resté longtemps et que Mme Younge a été renvoyée. Mais Georgiana a été blessée car elle avait de l'affection pour lui.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je suppose qu'il comptait la convaincre de s'enfuir à Gretna Green ? Sa dot doit être importante pour l'amener à agir ainsi.

\- Oui. Elle est de 30 000 £. Mais mon oncle avait prévu de protéger sa fille contre ce genre de situation. Si elle s'enfuyait de cette manière, l'homme ne pourrait pas toucher à sa dot avant qu'elle ne soit âgée de quarante-cinq ans. Georgiana le savait. Il n'est donc pas certain que son plan aurait réussi, mais elle aurait quand même été en grand danger, seule face à deux gredins.

\- Je comprends que Wickham devait être fou de rage de voir ses plans échouer. Je me souviens de sa réaction lorsqu'il a vu Mr Darcy dans la rue de Meryton. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait peur de lui. Et votre cousin n'était pas du tout content de le voir. Il m'a dit, lors du bal, qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

\- Il lui fallait être prudent pour préserver la réputation de sa sœur. Même s'il ne s'est rien produit, des mensonges habiles auraient pu lui nuire.

\- Je comprends mieux son silence. Heureusement, je n'ai pas été dupe de ses mensonges sinon je n'aurai jamais cherché à me renseigner auprès de ma tante et des jeunes filles auraient sans doute eu à en souffrir.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de votre intelligence, Lizzie, dit Lénor. Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question : pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à mon cousin que vous me connaissiez ? Je sais qu'il aurait voulu vous remercier de m'avoir porté secours.

\- J'en avais l'intention, mais il ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion. Et ensuite, j'ai décidé qu'il ne le méritait pas. Peut-être aurai-je dû tout vous raconter dans une lettre plus tôt.

\- Il regrette ce qu'il a dit au bal de Meryton, Lizzie.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Il l'a dit à sa sœur dans une lettre. Mais si cela peut vous consoler, il aurait probablement dit la même chose au sujet de n'importe quelle autre femme avec laquelle Mr Bingley aurait essayé de le pousser à danser. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait d'abord décidé de ne pas aller au bal jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience que miss Bingley pourrait vouloir rester pour lui tenir compagnie ce qui serait probablement encore bien pire. Donc, il a jugé préférable de s'y rendre. Mais, comme à son habitude, il s'est retrouvé confronté à des mères de famille cherchant à exhiber leurs filles sous son nez. Ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

Lizzie se sentit rougir en se rappelant le comportement choquant de sa propre mère. Elle avait adressé la parole à Mr Darcy alors qu'il ne lui avait pas été présenté et, de plus, elle avait insisté lourdement pour qu'il l'invite à danser. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se soit senti mal à l'aise.

\- Mr Wickham a laissé entendre que Mr Darcy comptait épouser sa cousine, miss de Bourgh, pour réunir les deux domaines. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Absolument pas ! Lady Catherine est la seule à croire à cette ineptie. Ma cousine Anne est de constitution très fragile. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. Mon cousin ne peut pas se permettre d'épouser une femme qui ne pourra pas lui donner un héritier. Ma tante le sait très bien, mais elle fait la sourde oreille. Elle est décidée à ce que ce mariage se fasse. Mais elle n'a aucune chance de réussir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que votre cousine en pense ?

\- Elle ne veut pas se marier, mais elle ne peut pas le dire. Sa mère le lui ferait payer cher.

\- Elle doit être vraiment déplaisante. Si j'en crois ce que mon cousin, Mr Collins en a dit, il est évident qu'elle a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle entend être obéie sans discussion. Comment peut-elle espérer atteindre ce but avec Mr Darcy ? Il est son propre maître, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais vous ne connaissez pas lady Catherine. Elle est persuadée de sa supériorité sur toutes les autres femmes, même sur la reine. Je crois qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de lui donner des ordres si elle pouvait la rencontrer.

\- J'aimerais bien voir cela. Est-ce que cela ne vous rappelle pas une autre femme du même acabit ?

\- Caroline Bingley ? Oui, exactement.

\- Peut-être devrait-elle être informée des prétentions de miss Bingley ? Ce serait sans doute assez drôle qu'elle aille lui faire une scène et lui rappeler où est sa place.

Lénor se mit à rire.

\- Ce serait une terrible humiliation pour elle.

\- Et Mr Darcy ? Comment réagit-il aux exigences de votre tante ?

\- Il lui a dit clairement qu'il n'épouserait jamais Anne, que le prétendu engagement dont elle parle n'a aucune valeur légale et que son père n'a jamais donné son consentement à ce sujet. Il lui a rappelé qu'il était son propre maître, que le choix de son épouse était son affaire et qu'il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne.

\- Elle devait être furieuse d'entendre.

\- Oh, elle l'est ! Elle a même essayé de convaincre mon père de forcer Darcy à lui obéir, mais il l'a envoyée au diable. Je pense qu'il sait très bien que cela ne servira à rien.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Mr Darcy ne manque pas de caractère.

\- Oui, répondit Lénor. Il ne vous méprise pas, Lizzie. Il a peut-être parlé trop vite lorsqu'il vous a rencontré, mais il n'a pas de sentiments négatifs envers vous. Je pense que c'est l'attitude de votre mère qui l'a incité à se méfier. Il a rencontré trop de mères semblables dans la bonne société. Elles cherchent à tout prix à lui forcer la main en le poussant à s'intéresser à leurs filles. Il a l'impression que chaque fois qu'une personne l'approche, ce n'est pas dans un but désintéressé.

\- Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ?

\- La trahison de Wickham l'a profondément marqué, Lizzie. Mais il y a aussi son expérience. Lorsqu'il a hérité de Pemberley et de tout ce qui va avec, il y a cinq ans, certains individus sans scrupules ont cru qu'ils pourraient profiter de son jeune âge et son inexpérience. Mais ils ont vite découvert leur erreur. Depuis ce jour, il y réfléchit à deux fois avant d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Surtout lorsqu'il ne le connaît pas. Il est toujours mal à l'aise avec les étrangers et ne sait pas quoi leur dire. Et c'est pire avec les mères de jeunes filles à marier. Il sait aussi qu'il a des devoirs envers son nom et sa famille. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'épouser n'importe qui. Sinon, il devra vivra avec son choix toute sa vie.

\- Oui, je comprends. Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas donné une haute idée de son éducation en se montrant impoli avec les gens.

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit difficile de le changer, maintenant. Mais je sais qu'il regrette son comportement à votre égard. Il pense que vous prenez un malin plaisir à le contrarier en le contredisant simplement pour le plaisir de ne pas être du même avis que lui. Et il a regretté de ne pas avoir dansé avec vous à l'assemblée de Meryton. Pas seulement pour le débarrasser des insinuations de miss Bingley qui essayait de le convaincre de l'inviter à danser une seconde fois. Il pense qu'il aurait pu apprendre à vous connaître sans artifice, sans être contraint de vous observer à la dérobée. Et il a fait des compliments sur la beauté de vos yeux. Il est tout à fait fasciné par eux.

Lizzie sursauta :

\- Quoi ? Mes yeux ? C'est à cause de cela qu'il passait son temps à m'observer ?

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, Lizzie. Vous avez des yeux magnifiques. Ils brillent comme des étoiles et sont pleins de chaleur et de vie. Il est habitué à ne rencontrer que des femmes prétentieuses, superficielles et imbues de leur personne. Elles ne sont pas capables de parler d'autre chose que de la fortune de telle ou telle personne. Et elles approuvent tout ce qu'il dit sans avoir une opinion personnelle, croyant que c'était le seul moyen de lui plaire. Mais il déteste cela. La vérité, Lizzie, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à rencontrer une femme différente de celles qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter. Une femme capable de donner sa propre opinion et qui ne se laisse pas impressionnée par son rang social et sa fortune. Sans compter l'intelligence. Je crois que ce sont ces qualités qu'il admire chez vous.

Lizzie devint écarlate.

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je crois que mon amie, Charlotte Lucas, est la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Une chance pour lui, sinon, il risquait fort de me placer dans une situation embarrassante.

\- Je crois qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Mais il a commis l'erreur de faire connaître à miss Bingley son admiration à votre égard.

\- Cela explique sa malveillance à mon égard. Je me demandais quelle en était la cause.

\- Elle ne supporte pas d'être ignorée. Savoir que l'homme qu'elle convoite admire une autre femme l'a énormément vexée. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas compris que mon cousin ne se soucie pas du tout d'elle. Mais elle finira par s'en rendre compte.

\- Sa chute de son piédestal sera très brutale. Je suis surprise que personne ne lui ait déjà fait comprendre qu'elle représente peu de choses.

\- Cela arrivera un jour, Lizzie. Vous pouvez en être certaine. Pensez-vous pouvoir pardonner à mon cousin ses paroles irréfléchies ?

\- Dois-je le faire, Lénor ? Sera-t-il prêt à me faire des excuses ?

\- Il a cru que le fait de vous avoir invitée au bal de Netherfield et personne d'autre aurait été un moyen de se faire pardonner.

\- C'est ce qu'il pensait ? Il a eu de la chance que ma mère ne se soit rendue compte de rien. Sinon, nous aurions été tous les deux dans une situation gênante.

\- Croyez-moi, Lizzie, votre mère ne peut pas être pire que ma tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh. Elle essaie constamment d'imposer ses vues, est persuadée d'avoir toujours raison et ne supporte pas qu'on la contredise. Elle a tenté de m'imposer un prétendant parfaitement indésirable en se basant uniquement sur son titre, sans même s'être renseignée sur sa fortune ou son honorabilité. Elle était furieuse parce que je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que son prétendant ne m'intéressait pas du tout et que son opinion ne signifiait rien pour moi. Elle a essayé de se plaindre à mon père de ce qu'elle appelle mon insolence, mais il l'a envoyée au diable en lui conseillant de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle outrepassait ses droits en s'arrogeant celui de décider quelque chose qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de décider. Et elle se vante de tout ce qu'elle aurait été capable d'accomplir si seulement elle avait appris. Comme la musique, par exemple. Alors, qu'en réalité, elle n'a aucun talent. Mais elle est persuadée que personne n'osera jamais le lui faire remarquer.

\- J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de membres de votre famille l'envoient au diable.

\- C'est une habitude. Malheureusement, cela n'a jamais suffit à la convaincre de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle est toujours persuadée d'avoir le droit de prendre des décisions à la place des autres. Et que les siennes sont les seules qui soient bonnes. Ce qui est risible. Tout le monde sait que, sans Darcy, elle aurait ruiné Rosings Park, avec ses dépenses sans discernement. Elle a transformé le manoir en une véritable monstruosité, persuadée qu'il est le reflet de son bon goût et de sa richesse. Mais il n'y a personne pour le voir. Et les rares visiteurs sont horrifiés en le voyant.

\- Et elle doit se vanter de son bon goût. J'ai déjà rencontré une jeune femme semblable. Elle était persuadée de son importance. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée d'être prise au piège d'un beau parleur. Elle a fini par se retrouver à Bedlham. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de se vanter de qualités qui n'existent pas.

Lizzie sentit la fatigue et réprima un bâillement. Lénor se leva aussitôt.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Lizzie. Vous êtes épuisée, et moi qui vous accapare pour bavarder. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain.

\- J'en serais heureuse, Lénor.

\- Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

\- Bonne nuit, Lénor.

La jeune femme alla jusqu'à la porte, accompagnée par les chiens à qui elle donna une caresse. Puis elle l'ouvrit et sortit. Lizzie poussa un profond soupir et se coucha aussitôt. Les chiens vinrent se coucher au pied du lit. Elle souffla la bougie et s'endormit très rapidement.

?

Le lendemain, Lizzie se réveilla assez tôt. Londres était bruyante alors qu'elle était habituée au calme de la campagne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les autres habitants soient levés. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir se promener toute seule dans les rues de Londres. Non seulement ce ne serait pas convenable, mais ce serait surtout très dangereux, même avec la protection de ses chiens. Il serait donc plus prudent d'attendre le repas matinal. Ensuite, elle pourrait se rendre rue Gracechurch pour rendre visite à sa tante Gardiner et à ses jeunes cousins. Puis, ils se rendraient chez la couturière. A moins qu'elles ne fassent les deux choses dans le sens inverse.

Elle se leva, s'enveloppa de son châle et tira les rideaux pour observer l'animation de la rue. Les serviteurs étaient debout depuis longtemps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Il était encore très tôt. Elle décida d'envoyer à Longbourn une courte lettre pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à Londres. Elle avait peu de choses à dire mais elle savait que sa mère attendait une lettre. La prochaine serait probablement plus longue à venir.

Elle s'installa devant le petit bureau, prit une feuille de papier dans le tiroir, ainsi qu'une plume et réfléchit avant de rédiger sa lettre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à raconter : seulement que son voyage s'était bien passé et qu'elle avait été bien accueillie par son amie et sa famille. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle cacheta la lettre et la posa sur le bureau. Elle demanderait à la femme de chambre de la mettre avec le courrier à poster.

Ayant terminé ce petit travail, elle prit l'un de ses livres et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour lire en attendant que l'heure de se lever sonne pour ses compagnons. Elle les entendraient sans doute marcher dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de sa lecture, il était neuf heures et demie. Elle tira sur le cordon de la sonnette pour appeler la domestique.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle y trouva seulement le comte et ses deux fils qui se levèrent pour la saluer. Nelson et Wellie vinrent leur offrir la patte pour leur dire bonjour, ce qui les amusa beaucoup.

\- Vous avez des chiens très bien élevés, dit le colonel.

\- Je veille sur leur éducation car je vends leurs chiots. Il vaut mieux leur apprendre les bonnes manières très tôt, comme on le fait avec les enfants. Sinon, après, il est très difficile de leur faire perdre leurs mauvaises habitudes.

\- C'est une excellente chose, approuva le vicomte. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un chien doté de mauvais manières. Cela n'aurait rien d'agréable.

\- Je pense que les manières d'un chien reflètent celles de son maître, dit le comte. Après tout, il ne fait que l'imiter, comme un enfant le ferait avec son père. Donc, le maître est seul responsable de la façon dont un chien se comporte.

\- C'est juste, acquiesça Lizzie. Mais un enseignement précoce est toujours utile. Ils sont différents lorsqu'ils voient des enfants ou des jeunes filles. Ils veulent absolument aller jouer avec les premiers et saluer les secondes. Mais je leur ai appris à demander la permission avant de s'approcher d'eux. Cela permet d'éviter les risques de problèmes.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, miss Bennet, dit le comte. Il vaut mieux être prudent. Surtout si les enfants sont très jeunes. Les adultes ont tendance à se montrer méfiants avec des chiens qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait naturel. Certains peuvent s'avérer très dangereux, en dépit des apparences.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'Eléanor, de sa mère et de la vicomtesse.

\- Bonjour ! s'écria Eléanor. Je vois que vous êtes déjà debout, Lizzie. Mais cela ne me surprend pas du tout.

\- N'oubliez pas que je voulais rendre visite à ma tante et à mes cousins. Je dois y aller assez tôt si je veux voir mon oncle.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, approuva Eléanor. Puisque nous quittons Londres demain, il vaut mieux s'en occuper tout de suite.

Elle foudroya ses deux frères du regard.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'accaparer, j'espère ? N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de mon amie. Je n'apprécierai pas que vous essayiez de fanfaronner devant elle. A moins que vous ne vouliez qu'elle se moque de vous.

\- Vous êtes injuste, Lénor ! protesta Richard. Pourquoi Andy et moi ne pourrions-nous pas profiter de la compagnie de votre amie ? Seriez-vous possessive au point de vouloir la garder pour vous seule ?

\- Je me méfie de vous. Vous seriez tout à fait capables de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser faire.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard penaud. De toute évidence, ils étaient fort déçus d'avoir été devinés. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi, Lénor, dit Lizzie. Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes mon invitée. Et ils se doivent de vous respecter. Méfiez-vous, Lizzie. Ils sont très doués pour faire de beaux discours.

\- Mais vous savez que je ne me laisse pas prendre au piège aussi facilement. Un certain monsieur, à Meryton, l'a appris à ses dépends.

Lénor sourit en entendant ses paroles.

\- Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi elle parle, Lénor, dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. Pouvons-nous en savoir plus, nous aussi ?

\- Elle veut parler de Wickham.

Le comte sursauta et fronça les sourcils :

\- Puis-je vous demander quand vous avez rencontrer cet homme, miss Bennet ?

\- Il s'est engagé dans la milice qui campe, pour l'hiver, près de Meryton, non loin de chez moi, répondit Lizzie. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à se faire apprécier de tous avec ses charmantes manières et ses beaux sourires. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de faux, chez lui, qui m'a incité à me méfier. Il s'est plu à calomnier votre neveu, Mr Darcy, d'abord devant moi, puis après son départ, dans toute la ville. Mais grâce à ma tante, qui a grandi à Lambton, j'ai pu découvrir la vérité. Et Lénor m'a dit le reste. J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde sache à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet. Les commerçants ne lui feront pas crédit, les jeunes filles seront tenues à l'écart de lui et il n'aura pas la possibilité de nuire à qui que ce soit. Il n'est plus le bienvenu à Longbourn ni dans les demeures des propriétaires terriens de la région. Inutile de vous dire qu'il n'est pas du tout ravie que sa mauvaise réputation soit révélée au grand jour. Et il ne peut pas en accuser Mr Darcy puisque celui-ci est parti. Et il y a une jeune fille, miss King, auprès de qui il avait commencé à faire le fanfaron. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il lui aurait accordé le moindre intérêt s'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un héritage de 10 000 £.

\- Eh bien, elle peut s'estimer heureuse, dit le colonel Fitzwilliam. Être mariée à Wickham ne serait pas un cadeau. Sa dot n'aurait pas mis longtemps à disparaître dans les salles de jeu.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas étranger à son arrestation.

\- En effet. Je regrette que nous ne l'ayons pas su plus tôt. Cela aurait évité beaucoup de dommages. Mais je ne vous blâme pas de ne pas avoir parlé de cet homme. Vous ne l'aviez vu que pendant quelques instants et vous n'aviez aucune raison de penser que vous le reverriez un jour. Nous devons nous estimer heureux que votre mémoire vous ait permis de le reconnaître. Désormais, il est hors d'état de nuire.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il va advenir de lui ?

\- Le kidnapping est passible du bagne. Il fait route pour l'Australie, actuellement où il découvrira que ses plaintes n'intéressent personne.

Lizzie hocha la tête. C'était un terrible châtiment, mais Mr Wickham n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait. Il faudrait qu'il prenne conscience qu'un homme digne de ce nom se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ou il ne méritait pas le nom d'homme.

Lizzie attendit que son amie ait terminé son repas pour se préparer à sortir. Les chiens étaient ravis de l'accompagner. Ils avaient grand besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

Enfin, vint le moment de partir. Les jeunes filles mirent leurs gants, leurs chapeaux et leurs manteaux et sortirent de la maison. Elles avaient prévu d'aller faire les boutiques après la visite. La comtesse et la vicomtesse les attendraient chez la modiste. Le vicomte devait les y conduire dans sa propre voiture.

?

La voiture les conduisit jusqu'à Gracechurch Street. Heureusement, sa tante s'attendait à sa visite. Elle lui avait écrit pour l'en informer avant de quitter Longbourn.

Les jeunes cousins se précipitèrent vers elle. Lizzie était, avec Jane, une de leurs cousines favorites. Et ils savaient qu'elle avait toujours de jolis cadeaux à leur offrir.

\- Comment allez-vous, Lizzie ? demanda son oncle. Vous devez vous réjouir à l'idée de faire un beau voyage.

\- Certes, le Derbyshire est une très belle région, à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Il est dommage que vous ne vous arrêtiez pas à Lambton, dit Mme Gardiner.

Eléanor fut surprise par cette remarque.

\- Vous connaissez donc Lambton, Madame ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet. J'y ai grandi et passé les plus belles années de ma jeunesse. Mais j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion d'y retourner un jour.

\- Lambton n'est qu'à cinq miles de Pemberley, dit Eléanor, à l'attention d'Elisabeth.

\- Si vous voulez écrire des lettres à vos amies, vous pourrez me les remettre. Je veillerais à ce qu'elles soient remises à leurs destinataires.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part.

\- Je vous en prie. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

Mme Gardiner sourit et s'adressa à sa nièce :

\- Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas voir Pemberley, Lizzie. Vous seriez émerveillée par sa beauté. Le cadre est totalement naturel et il y a eu très peu de modifications. Je pense qu'il serait à votre goût.

\- Je suppose que c'est aussi le cas de la région des Lacs, répondit Lizzie. Il y a des endroits qui ne doivent pas être modifiés.

\- Je crains que ma tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, ne soit pas de votre avis, Lizzie. Elle trouve que le lieu ne montre pas assez la richesse du lieu. Elle voudrait que mon cousin ajoute des fontaines, un temple et d'autres choses de ce genre dans le parc. Mais mon cousin prétend que c'est sa sobriété qui fait la beauté de Pemberley qui n'a pas besoin d'un tas d'objets inutiles pour le prouver.

\- Il a sans doute raison, bien que je sois mal placée pour le dire.

\- Avez-vous quitté Lambton il y a longtemps, Mme Gardiner ? demanda Eléanor.

\- J'avais seize ans, lorsque j'en suis partie. Mon père était le docteur Carter.

Eléanor écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est le médecin qui a accouché lady Anne Darcy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Je me souviens très bien du jour où votre cousin est né. Ma mère était malade et notre servante devait s'occuper d'elle. Lorsqu'il a été appelé à Pemberley, mon père a décidé de m'emmener avec lui. Il m'a confiée à Mme Reynolds en lui demandant de me faire asseoir dans un coin. J'avais emporté mon carnet de croquis et mes crayons pour m'occuper.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyée ?

\- Un peu. Il est difficile, pour une petite fille, de faire la même chose pendant des heures. Mme Reynolds m'a confiée à un valet pour qu'il m'emmène voir les chevaux et ensuite les chiens du chenil. Ainsi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Cela a quand même dû durer assez longtemps.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Quand mon père est finalement sorti de la chambre de lady Anne, il m'a annoncé qu'elle avait eu un petit garçon. Alors j'ai demandé si je pouvais le voir. Même maintenant, je suis encore surprise qu'on me l'ait permis.

\- Vous avez vu Mr Darcy bébé ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton surpris.

\- Oui. J'ai même fait un dessin de lui. J'en ai fait un autre que j'ai toujours gardé. Il représente lady Anne tenant son bébé dans ses bras.

Lizzie put sentir l'émotion de sa tante en prononçant ces paroles. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sans doute encore à Lambton lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de lady Anne. Cela avait sans doute été difficile à accepter pour la petite fille qu'elle était encore.

\- Vous l'avez gardé, ma tante ? Vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous reverriez un jour le bébé lorsqu'il serait devenu plus grand ?

\- Oh, je l'ai vu à certaines occasions. Surtout à l'automne, lorsque les enfants se réunissaient autour du châtaignier qui se trouve au centre de la ville, près de la fontaine, dit-elle. Il y est venu plusieurs fois. Les hommes grimpaient sur l'arbre pour faire tomber les marrons. Ensuite, on préparait un four dans la terre près d'un petit jardin pour les faire cuire. Ils étaient distribués équitablement entre tous les enfants. Le jeune Darcy attendait toujours son tour. Il était plutôt timide, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de son camarade.

\- Mon cousin a toujours été timide, dit Eléanor. Et aussi conscient de la place qui était la sienne dans la société et de tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. Quand à Wickham, il a toujours eu du talent pour tromper les gens. Au moins, je sais que, désormais, il ne pourra plus nuire à qui que ce soit. C'est une bonne chose. Je n'ose imaginer tout le mal qu'il serait capable de faire, à des jeunes filles innocentes, mais surtout à mon cousin qu'il a toujours jalousé, même s'il essaie de faire croire le contraire.

\- C'est en effet ce qu'il a laissé entendre lorsqu'il m'a raconté son histoire, dit Lizzie. Savez-vous, Lénor, que je l'aurai probablement cru si je ne l'avais pas reconnu comme le complice de ceux qui vous avaient enlevé ?

\- Vous l'auriez cru ? Sans autre preuve que sa parole ? Voilà qui me paraît imprudent.

Lizzie rougit.

\- C'est ce que mon amie, Charlotte m'a dit. Même si je n'ai pas cru à son histoire, d'autres l'ont fait et il aurait pu faire beaucoup de mal.

\- Eh bien, réjouissons-nous que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Eléanor. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Puis, elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir. Nous sommes attendus chez la modiste.

Les enfants protestèrent car ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre la compagnie de leur cousine ni celles des chiens dont ils étaient très friands. Mais ils furent obligés de se résigner.

\- Je crois qu'il va me falloir leur offrir un chiot, dit-elle à sa tante. Pensez-vous qu'une telle chose serait possible ?

\- Peut-être la prochaine portée, suggéra Mme Gardiner. Mais il vaut mieux ne rien leur dire d'avance. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils se disputent à ce sujet.

\- J'y penserais, alors.

Mme Gardiner s'excusa et les pria de l'attendre car elle souhaitait aller chercher quelque chose. Elle revint, peu de temps après, tenant à la main un petit paquet.

\- Si vous ne voyez pas vous-même Mr Darcy dans le Derbyshire, Lizzie, peut-être que lady Eléanor acceptera de le lui envoyer. Avoir ce souvenir lui fera peut-être plaisir.

Ouvrant le paquet, elle en sortit un cadre dont le dessin représentait une belle jeune femme tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né. Le visage de la mère exprimait une joie et une adoration si profondes que Lizzie en fut émue.

\- Quelle belle femme ! dit-elle.

\- Oui, ma tante Anne était une très belle femme et elle avait un cœur d'or, dit Eléanor. Tous les membres de la famille ou presque l'ont pleuré lorsqu'elle est morte. J'étais moi-même très jeune et je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Et pourtant, elle me manque beaucoup.

\- C'était une grande dame, approuva Mme Gardiner. Elle était très aimée à Lambton. Et nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont regrettée.

\- Je suis sûre que mon cousin sera très heureux d'avoir ce dessin. Je vous en remercie de sa part, Mme Gardiner. Mais ne regrettez-vous pas de vous priver de ce souvenir ?

\- Non. J'en avais fait une copie. Mais celui-ci est le premier que j'ai fait le jour où il est né. Je pense qu'il est assez fidèle. Mais il ne manque sans doute pas de défauts.

\- Sa valeur est d'autant plus grande qu'il est original. Et je doute que mon cousin y voit des défauts.

\- Alors, je suis heureuse si cela lui fait plaisir.

Elle remit le cadre dans le paquet, le referma avec soin et le confia à Lizzie. Celle-ci la remercia et elles prirent congé.

?

Une fois dans la voiture, Lizzie se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda avec curiosité :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que _presque_ tous les membres de votre famille avaient pleuré la mort de votre tante ? Cela me paraît surprenant.

\- Tout le monde, sauf lady Catherine. Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'elle avait inventé des fiançailles entre sa fille et mon cousin ? La mort de sa sœur l'empêcherait de démentir ses affirmations.

\- Mais comment pourrait-elle imposer ce qu'elle voulait à son neveu ? Son père pouvait très bien s'y opposer en tant que tuteur légal. Lady Catherine n'est quand même pas stupide au point d'ignorer que le souhait de deux femmes n'a aucune valeur légale. Votre cousin doit le savoir.

\- En effet. Mais il n'a aucunement l'intention d'épouser sa cousine, peu lui importe ce que sa tante peut lui dire. Il peut très facilement prouver ses mensonges en se servant du journal intime de sa mère.

\- Alors, elle ne devrait pas le clamer de cette manière. En agissant ainsi, elle ne peut que nuire à la réputation de sa fille.

\- Je doute fort qu'elle son soucie. Son seul but a toujours été de contrôler Rosings et Pemberley.

\- Je ne vois pas à quel titre elle croit avoir le droit de contrôler Pemberley.

\- Parce qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'Anne serait parfaitement incapable d'assumer les fonctions de maîtresse de maison et qu'elle entend se servir de ce prétexte pour le faire elle-même. Je crois qu'elle prend mon cousin pour un parfait idiot qui va se contenter de ramper devant elle et d'obéir à ses ordres.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'elle ne le connaît pas du tout. Mr Darcy n'est pas Mr Collins. Quelle idée répugnante ! Je pense qu'elle se fait des illusions.

\- Oh ! C'est certain. Et elle finira bien par découvrir qu'un Darcy ne reçoit d'ordres de personne. C'est une chose qu'elle n'a pas encore compris.

L'arrêt de la voiture interrompit la conversation. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la boutique de la modiste où elles retrouvèrent la comtesse et la vicomtesse. Celles-ci parurent soulagées de les voir.

\- Vous voilà enfin, dit la comtesse. Venez vite. Il faut que vous choisissiez le tissu pour vos nouvelles robes. Mme Lambere a de nouveaux modèles à vous proposer.

Elles passèrent dans une autre pièce où différents tissus leur furent présentés. Lizzie en vit une d'une couleur orange absolument hideuse.

\- Regardez, Lénor, chuchota-t-elle. Celle-ci ne conviendrait-elle pas à miss Bingley, d'après vous ?

Lénor émit un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tout à fait. Il correspond parfaitement à ses goûts vulgaires.

Lizzie réprima son envie de rire à son tour.

\- Elle prétend que c'est la mode.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas faux. Mais la couleur jure affreusement avec celle de ses cheveux. Mais elle n'a jamais tenu compte de l'avis d'autrui dans ce domaine.

\- Alors, elle n'est pas consciente d'être ridicule ?

\- Elle est trop imbue de son importance pour s'en rendre compte et personne ne le lui a dit en face.

\- A mon avis, elle finira par le découvrir. Je n'ai pas l'impression que les messieurs s'empressent autour d'elle.

\- Certains le font, attirés par sa dot, mais c'est de courte durée. Ils sont vite repoussés par son caractère et sa personnalité.

\- Et cela ne la vexe pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soucie vraiment. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur Darcy et ne prête aucune attention aux autres hommes.

\- Et elle n'a pas encore compris que Mr Darcy ne voulait pas d'elle ?

\- Apparemment non. Elle se complait dans ses illusions. Jusqu'au jour où elle retombera très brutalement de son piédestal.

\- Aïe ! Cela va faire mal !

\- En effet. Mais elle l'aura voulu. Son frère lui a dit assez souvent que Darcy ne voulait pas d'elle. Seulement, elle refuse de l'admettre et se juge parfaite pour lui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Que sait-elle de la gestion d'un domaine situé à la campagne ? Pas grand-chose, c'est évident. Et vu son dédain à l'égard des domestiques, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait veiller aux besoins des locataires. Elle se jugerait sans doute trop grande dame pour se préoccuper d'eux.

\- C'est probable, en effet. Je ne l'imagine pas du tout en train d'entrer dans un modeste cottage pour demander aux habitants de quoi ils ont besoin. Elle est trop égoïste pour cela.

\- Elle croit sans doute que le rôle d'une maîtresse de maison consiste à organiser des bals et des réceptions pour en mettre plein la vue dans le but de démontrer son importance.

\- Oui. Je crois que c'est exactement cela.

\- Pauvre miss Bingley ! Elle n'a absolument rien compris !

Lizzie s'interrompit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit, sur un mannequin de bois, une robe si belle, qu'elle en demeura bouche bée. Elle était toute blanche avec des broderies dorées au col et aux manches. Le bas de la robe était orné de fleurs dorées et vertes. Elle était tout simplement magnifique !

\- Regardez, Lénor. Avez-vous vu cette merveille ?

\- Elle est très belle, en effet. Et elle vous conviendrait parfaitement.

\- Mais elle a sans doute été commandée par une cliente !

La couturière, qui avait entendu ses paroles, se tourna vers elle :

\- C'est exact, miss Bennet. Cependant, elle a décidé qu'elle en voulait plus, ce qui est bien ennuyeux. Ce serait un miracle de trouver autre cliente à qui elle plaise et qui soit de la bonne taille. Sinon, ce sera du vrai gâchis.

La comtesse observa la robe, puis Lizzie.

\- Je crois qu'elle vous irait très bien, miss Bennet. Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer pour voir ?

Lizzie hésita un peu, puis accepta. Il s'avéra que la robe était légèrement trop grande mais la couturière assura que les modifications prendraient peu de temps.

\- Alors, Lizzie, la prenez-vous ? demanda Lénor. Cela vous évitera les essayages. Je sais que vous avez peu de patience pour ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle me paraît trop belle pour une simple fête de Noël.

\- Mais vous pourrez la porter à d'autres occasions. Dites oui, Lizzie. Je veux voir la tête de mes frères lorsqu'ils vous verront la porter.

\- Vous espérer que je les impressionnent ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Lénor avec un sourire espiègle. Qu'en dites-vous, Mère ? Et vous, Sophia ?

\- Je suis d'accord, les messieurs seront éblouis, dit la comtesse.

\- Vous risquez de provoquer un véritable incendie. Et je ne suis pas sûre que la neige suffise à l'éteindre, ajouta la vicomtesse, d'un ton amusée.

Lizzie rougit, gênée, tandis que ses compagnes éclataient de rire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Ma mère risque d'avoir un choc en voyant une si belle robe. Mais peut-être que je pourrais la porter aux mariages de mes sœurs.

\- Ou bien au vôtre, qui sait ? dit Lénor. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est réglé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir nos propres robes ainsi que les accessoires et nous serons prêtes pour notre voyage.

Ses compagnes en convinrent. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent pour le thé après avoir fini leurs achats, Lizzie était épuisée. Mais aussi satisfaite. Elle partirait bientôt pour faire un beau voyage et passer des moments avec son amie. Pourtant, Jane lui manquait. Ainsi que son père. C'était aussi le cas des autres membres de sa famille, mais beaucoup moins. Elle allait leur écrire, ainsi qu'à Charlotte. Pauvre Charlotte ! Elle pensait que celle-ci avait espéré attirer l'attention de Mr Collins mais celui-ci avait visiblement reporté son attention ailleurs. Peut-être devrait-elle dire pauvre miss King. Il est vrai que ses dix mille livres devaient être un attrait suffisant pour Mr Collins. Sa mère serait encore furieuse de ce mariage. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté l'idiot. Sa nouvelle situation allait changer les choses. Après les fêtes, Kitty et Lydia iraient à l'école et ne risqueraient plus de causer des problèmes. Elles ne reviendraient pas avant le départ de la milice.

Une fois dans la voiture, Lénor parla à sa mère et à sa belle-sœur de la visite chez Mme Gardiner et du cadeau qu'elle souhaitait faire à Darcy.

\- Vous parlez de la petite Maddy Carter ? demanda la comtesse. Je me souviens très bien l'avoir vue le jour où votre cousin est né. Elle a fait des dessins des chevaux ainsi que des chiens du chenil. Et un autre du bébé que sa mère a encadré et placé dans sa chambre. Il y est toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai vu, répondit Lénor. Mais sur celui-ci, il y a aussi lady Anne. Je suis sûre que Darcy sera heureux de l'avoir.

\- Et elle a bien voulu s'en séparer ?

\- Je crois qu'elle en a avait fait un aussi à la naissance de Georgiana, dit la comtesse. Votre tante a beaucoup de talent, miss Bennet.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

L'arrêt de la voiture interrompit la conversation et elles descendirent. Elles avaient encore beaucoup à faire avant le départ mais suffisamment de temps pour s'en occuper.

Une fois que les robes de Lizzie et Eléanor furent livrées, le départ fut décidé. Il fallut peu de temps pour préparer les bagages et ils partirent deux jours plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 4 Surprise inattendue

_Ceci est un chapitre court. Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres pour m'encourager. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 4 Surprise inattendue**

Dans la somptueuse et confortable berline de voyage, attelée à six chevaux où elle avait pris place, Lizzie se demandait si elle aurait la patience de supporter le long voyage qui l'attendait. Des trois messieurs, un seul était monté dans la voiture avec les dames, le comte lui-même car les deux fils avaient décidé de faire le trajet à cheval tant que le temps le permettrait.

Lizzie le regrettait un peu car ils mettaient toujours de l'animation dans la conversation. Mais celle-ci languissait un peu. Heureusement, elle avait un livre à portée de main, mais elle ne voulait pas lire avant que ses compagnons n'aient trouvée une autre activité. Il serait impoli d'agir autrement.

Heureusement, Lénor et sa mère avaient toujours des anecdotes amusantes à raconter qui la faisaient rire.

Le comte, qui avait appris que Lizzie jouait aux échecs, lui proposa une partie. Elle en fut surprise et se montra curieuse de savoir comment il comptait s'y prendre.

D'une grande poche située sur le côté, au-dessus de lui, le comte sortit un coffret en palissandre qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un échiquier en albâtre et bois et des pièces d'échec en bois de rose.

\- C'est un très beau jeu, dit Lizzie, admirative.

\- Merci. Nous l'utilisons chaque fois que cela est possible.

Il plaça les pièces sur le plateau et la partie commença. Lizzie se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait affaire à un rude adversaire. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, cependant. Elle savait, qu'en général, ceux qui jouaient avec elle avaient tendance à la sous-estimer. La preuve en était Mr Darcy. Elle était certaine qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se faire battre par une femme. Mais au moins, il avait accepté sa défaite de bonne grâce. Miss Bingley, elle, avait très mal réagi en voyant Mr Darcy perdre. Sans doute considérait-elle qu'il avait été gravement insulté par une telle audace. Ce qui prouvait clairement son manque de cervelle.

Les deux premiers jours furent assez agréables, sans doute parce que le temps était beau. Mais le troisième jour, le colonel vint trouver refuge dans la voiture tandis que le vicomte montait dans celle où se trouvait les enfants et leur nurse.

Le comte se tourna vers son fils cadet :

\- Richard, vous n'avez jamais joué contre miss Bennet. Pourquoi ne pas tenter votre chance ? proposa-t-il.

\- Moi ? fit le colonel, visiblement surpris. D'accord, je veux bien. Je vous soupçonne de vous amuser à l'avance _._

Il regarda les membres de sa famille d'un air méfiant, mais ceux-ci restèrent impassibles. Galant, le colonel laissa Elisabeth choisir la couleur qu'elle souhaitait. Elle prit les blancs et les plaça sur l'échiquier. Il plaça les siens à son tour et la laissa commencer.

Dès le début, le colonel fut surpris par sa façon de jouer. Il essaya de lire sur son visage, mais elle ne montrait aucune émotion et les autres occupants de la voiture gardaient le silence.

Le colonel se rendit compte qu'il devait rester concentré pour ne pas perdre. Il avait déjà perdu plusieurs de ses pièces. Il s'écoula près d'une heure avant qu'il ne finisse par admettre sa défaite. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son admiration.

\- Vous êtes très forte, miss Bennet. Puis-je vous demander qui vous a appris ?

\- Mon père. Il avait l'habitude de jouer seul. Je l'ai très souvent observé et un jour j'ai joué un coup à sa place. Il a été si surpris qu'il m'a appris à jouer et nous avons fait de nombreuses parties. J'estime que j'ai beaucoup de chance lorsque je réussis à le battre.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, miss Bennet. Mes félicitations.

\- Merci.

?

\- Regardez, Lizzie, nous arrivons, dit Lénor, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

La jeune fille se pencha à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

Le parc était très vaste et renfermait une grande variété de terrains plantés. Ils y entrèrent à l'un des points les plus bas et roulèrent quelque temps au travers d'un bois splendide, couvrant une vaste étendue. Mille pensées diverses occupaient trop Élisabeth pour lui permettre de se livrer à la conversation mais elle put voir et admirer chaque site remarquable. Après une montée d'un demi-mille environ à travers une belle étendue boisée, ils se trouvèrent au sommet d'une colline, assez importante où le bois s'arrêtait, d'où le regard était tout de suite frappé par la vue de Pemberley House situé de l'autre côté de la vallée vers laquelle la route descendait en lacets assez brusques. Le château, grande et belle construction en pierre, d'une noble architecture, se dressait avantageusement sur une petite éminence derrière laquelle s'étendait une chaîne de hautes collines boisées.

Devant le château coulait une rivière assez importante que d'habiles travaux avaient encore élargie, mais sans donner à ses rives une apparence artificielle. Ses rives n'étaient ni d'une régularité rigoureuse, ni faussement décorées. Elisabeth était émerveillée et ravie. Elle n'avait jamais vu de propriété pour laquelle la nature eût fait davantage, ni où les beautés naturelles eussent été si peu contrariées par un goût maladroit.

\- Comme c'est beau, dit Elisabeth, admirative. Je n'ai jamais vu une maison aussi bien située et où la nature est aussi bien respectée. S'agit-il vraiment de Matlock, Lénor ?

Celle-ci rougit, un peu gênée, mais répondit d'une voix ferme.

\- Non. En fait, il s'agit de Pemberley.

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Pemberley ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'allons-nous faire à Pemberley ?

\- C'est notre destination.

Lizzie regarda son amie, visiblement choquée.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous comptez imposer ma présence à Mr Darcy ? demanda-t-elle avec indignation. De quoi vais-je avoir l'air, devant lui ?

\- Il est au courant de votre présence.

Elle lui adressa un regard incrédule.

\- Il nous a invités à passer les fêtes à Pemberley quelques jours avant votre arrivée, expliqua Lénor. Je lui ai alors dit que j'avais moi-même invitée l'une de mes amies à passer les fêtes avec moi. Il m'a d'abord regardé d'un air suspicieux. Je lui ai expliqué que cette invitation avait été faite il y a un mois. Il m'a donc dit que, bien sûr, je devais l'emmener à Pemberley.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ma chère, dit la comtesse. Mon neveu est un gentleman. Il vous accueillera comme il se doit.

\- Il sait donc que vous m'avez invitée ? demanda-t-elle, pour se rassurer.

\- Il sait que j'ai invitée l'une de mes amies.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis ?

Lénor arbora un grand sourire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi gâcher la surprise ? La seule chose que je lui ai dite, c'est qu'il vous connaissait déjà. Il se sentira moins mal à l'aise que s'il s'agissait d'une parfaite inconnue.

Lizzie savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité.

Il fallait bien accepter le fait d'être une invitée dans la maison de Mr Darcy. Mais elle en voulait à Lénor de lui avoir caché la vérité. Elle la plaçait dans une position embarrassante.

Et il y avait la réaction de Mr Darcy ! Comment allait-il accepter sa présence ? Même s'il était au courant des évènements qui avaient eu lieu deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait visiblement pas fait le rapprochement avec elle. Et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait lui en parler. Cela aurait ressembler à de la vantardise et il aurait pu croire qu'elle cherchait à se mettre en avant devant lui.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle, en tout cas, je comprends sans mal les louanges de miss Bingley. C'est un magnifique domaine.

\- C'est encore plus beau l'été, dit Lénor. Mais nous savons, toutes les deux, dans quel but miss Bingley chante les louanges de Pemberley. Elle est décidée à mettre ses griffes dessus. Vos compliments sont plus sincères et honnêtes que les siens.

\- Nous avons aussi que miss Bingley se fait des illusions. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme qui démontre un tel manque de compréhension concernant mon neveu, dit la comtesse. C'est à se demander si elle est dotée d'une cervelle.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'elle le fait exprès, dit Lénor. Elle refuse tout simplement d'admettre le fait que Darcy n'est pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle.

\- Au bout de six ans, n'est-ce pas là une preuve de stupidité ? demanda la vicomtesse. Elle sera bientôt considérée comme une vieille fille. Beaucoup de messieurs lui ont déjà tourné le dos pour s'intéresser à des débutantes. Etant donné son caractère déplaisant et sa tendance à se croire supérieure aux autres femmes, je crois que les candidats potentiels vont se réduire comme peau de chagrin.

\- C'est entièrement de sa faute, répondit Lénor. Elle l'a bien cherché. Son frère lui a dit des dizaines de fois que Darcy n'était pas intéressé par elle. Mais elle refuse de le croire. Tant pis pour elle ! Elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on la prenne en pitié.

\- Elle regrettera un jour son obstination, dit la comtesse en hochant la tête. Le jour où Darcy annoncera ses fiançailles à une autre femme, elle découvrira son erreur et sera bien obligée de l'admettre.

\- Je suppose que miss Bingley n'est pas la seule à s'être faite des illusions, dit Lizzie.

\- En effet. Mais les autres avaient des rangs bien supérieurs à celui de miss Bingley, ce qui la fait enrager. Je crois qu'elle me déteste, parce qu'elle pense que je pourrais être une rivale dangereuse.

\- Vraiment ? fit Lizzie. Vous êtes la fille d'un comte. Quelle chance pense-t-elle avoir face à vous ?

\- La conviction de sa supériorité. Mais elle tombera un jour du piédestal sur lequel elle s'est hissé. La chute sera dure. Cependant, elle ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'était pas prévenue.

?

Lizzie reporta son attention dehors. La voiture descendait la colline. Elle traversa le pont et vint s'arrêter devant la porte. Tandis qu'elle examinait de plus près l'aspect de la maison, la crainte de rencontrer le propriétaire de ces lieux vint de nouveau saisir Elisabeth et la tourmenter. Elle réprima un soupir. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se résigner. D'ailleurs, elle aperçut Mr Darcy, accompagné d'une toute jeune fille qui s'approchait de la voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

La portière fut ouverte et le marchepied abaissé. Le comte fut le premier à descendre, suivit de la comtesse, puis la vicomtesse et enfin Eléanor.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lizzie se prépara à descendre à son tour. Elle tourna la tête, juste au moment où Mr Darcy baissait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il pinça les lèvres et baissa brièvement les yeux, pour prendre une brève inspiration.

Une expression de surprise évidente était apparut sur le visage de Mr Darcy. Il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir. Lizzie rougit, maudissant Lénor de la placer dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

Sans nul doute, il l'était autant qu'elle.

Puis il revint vers elle et s'enquit en tendant la main :

\- Puis-je ?

\- Merci, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ténue et légèrement tremblante.

\- Bienvenue à Pemberley, miss Bennet, dit-il en l'aidant à descendre. Je ne peux que supposer que vous êtes l'amie de ma cousine ?

\- En effet, Mr Darcy. Je suis désolée de vous imposer ma présence. Je croyais que nous allions à Matlock. Lénor ne m'a révélé qu'au dernier moment notre véritable destination.

Darcy leva les sourcils et un léger sourire se joua sur ses lèvres.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas du tout. Elle aime à s'amuser. Surtout lorsque je suis sa cible. Vous êtes la bienvenue, miss Bennet. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour à Pemberley.

\- Merci, Mr Darcy. J'ai déjà beaucoup apprécié ce que j'en ai vu.

Il parut agréablement surpris par ses paroles et lui sourit pour la remercier. Lizzie en fut surprise. Au cours de leur connaissance, elle l'avait rarement vu sourire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Lénor se trouvait en compagnie d'une très jeune fille avec sa mère et sa belle-sœur.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous présenter ma sœur ? demanda Darcy en l'accompagnant vers les dames.

\- Avec plaisir, Mr Darcy.

Lizzie avait décidé de voir miss Darcy avec des yeux grands ouverts, sans s'attarder sur ce qu'on lui avait dit d'elle.

Lénor sourit en voyant son cousin et son amie qui s'approchaient d'elle. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Nelson et Wellie pour surgir du détour d'un chemin et faire fête à leur maîtresse avant d'offrir très poliment la patte à Mr Darcy qui les serra obligeamment, visiblement amusé.

\- J'aurai dû me douter que vous ne feriez pas un tel voyage sans vos fidèles compagnons à quatre pattes, dit-il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

\- En effet, Mr Darcy. Et ils n'ont pas encore vus votre sœur. Vous cesserez d'exister comparé à elle.

\- Quel malheur pour moi, fit Darcy.

Il ne fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il s'écoule beaucoup de temps avant que les chiens ne découvrent la présence d'autres demoiselles susceptibles d'attirer leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent vers Lénor et poussèrent des gémissements de joie à la vue de Georgiana.

Celle-ci rougit soudainement en se voyant accaparée par les deux chiens, rivalisant pour attirer son attention.

\- Vous aviez raison, dit Darcy. Les chiens préfèrent toujours les jeunes demoiselles aux messieurs.

Elle lui adressa un regard curieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas jaloux, quand même ?

\- Non. Mais je suis toujours amusé quand je vois les chiens m'adresser un regard qui laisse entendre que ce sont eux les favoris.

\- Bien sûr, ce sont des mâles et vous aussi. C'est leur façon de démontrer leur supériorité.

\- En effet.

Il se tut alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Georgiana Darcy leva la tête. Elle adressa un sourire timide à Elisabeth et celle-ci comprit que Mr Wickham lui avait menti en prétendant qu'elle était orgueilleuse.

\- William, avez-vous vu ces gentils chiens ? demanda Georgiana.

\- Oui, je les connais déjà. Georgie, voici miss Bennet, leur maîtresse. Miss Bennet, ma sœur, miss Darcy.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, dit Georgiana en faisant une révérence et en arborant un sourire timide.

\- Moi de même. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Georgiana parut surprise.

\- Miss Bingley ne dit que du bien de vous, expliqua Lizzie. Et bien sûr, Lénor également.

\- Miss Bingley est trop gentille. Quand à ma cousine, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que mes deux brigands vous plaisent.

Elle désigna les deux chiens.

\- Nelson et Wellie sont des séducteurs.

\- Oh ! Ils sont très beaux et très gentils, fit Georgiana.

\- Ils ne le savent que trop, les chenapans !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le comte intervint.

\- Darcy, peut-être que nous pourrions rentrer ? Il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

Darcy rougit.

\- Bien sûr, mon oncle, pardonnez-moi. Rentrons.

Ils montèrent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le grand hall.

La femme de charge s'empressa de les rejoindre pour les saluer. C'était une personne d'un certain âge, d'allure fort respectable, moins importante et beaucoup plus empressée et plus courtoise qu'Elisabeth ne s'était figuré pouvoir la trouver.

Darcy lui présenta Elisabeth et lui demanda de conduire les dames dans leurs chambres. La femme de charge obéit.


	5. Chapitre 5 Explications

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos commentaires._

 **Chapitre 5 Explications**

Darcy avait eu un grand choc en voyant miss Elisabeth descendre de la voiture de sa famille. Par quel miracle se trouvait-elle là ? Et pour quelle raison ne lui avait-elle jamais révélé qu'elle connaissait la famille du comte de Matlock pendant qu'il séjournait dans le Hertfordshire ? C'était ure de sa famille. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ! Par quel miracle se trouvait-elle là ? Et pour quelle raison ne lui avait-elle jamais révélé qu'elle connaissait la famille du comte de Matlock pendant qu'il séjournait dans le Hertfordshire ? C'était un mystère.

Mais il avait bien l'intention de demander des explications. A qui devrait-il s'adresser ? Lénor paraissait le meilleur choix mais il ignorait dans combien de temps elle allait descendre. Peut-être pas avant le dîner.

Non. Il valait mieux qu'il interroge Richard. Il avait voyagé avec miss Elisabeth. Il avait sans doute déployé tout son charme pour la distraire.

Il se demanda si elle y était sensible. Sans doute que oui. Son cousin avait le talent de faire très facilement la conversation. Un talent dont lui-même était dépourvu.

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir masquer son attirance pour miss Bennet alors qu'elle séjournait à Pemberley. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé dans sa maison, déambulant dans les couloirs ou bien installée dans un fauteuil confortable de la bibliothèque ? Il tenait à voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle entrerait dans la pièce. Elle apprécierait certainement les trésors qu'elle contenait. Plus que miss Bingley qui ne s'y rendue brièvement qu'une seule fois lors de sa première visite et n'y avait jamais remis les pieds par la suite.

En ce qui concernait miss Bingley, il était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas présente. Il était fort probable qu'elle aurait mal réagi à la présence de miss Elisabeth et qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de se montrer malveillante. Il ne tenait pas à voir cette mégère gâcher les fêtes de Noël à cause de sa jalousie.

L'entrée du colonel Fitzwilliam dans le salon interrompit ses réflexions.

\- Darcy ! Que faites-vous ici tout seul à rêvasser ? Vous devriez réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de distraire vos invités. En particulier les dames. Que pensez-vous de miss Bennet ? Elle est ravissante, n'est-ce pas ? Savez-vous qu'elle m'a battu aux échecs ? J'étais loin de m'y attendre. Elle est vraiment très douée, et intelligente ! Rien à voir avec les demoiselles stupides et fades des salons de Londres !

Darcy laissa passer ce flot de paroles sans chercher à l'interrompre, sachant que ce serait inutile. Il haussa un sourcil, sourit et répondit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été surpris et à vous être fait battre aux échecs par elle. Elle a fait la même chose avec moi. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle était l'amie de Lénor. Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Où se sont-elles rencontrées ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Miss Bennet est la maîtresse des chiens qui ont sauvé Lénor, il y a deux ans, lors de son enlèvement. Vous saviez où cela s'était passé, quand même !

\- Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Mais pourquoi miss Bennet ne m'a-t-elle pas fait part de son amitié avec ma cousine ?

\- Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce fait. Il semble que vous ayez trouvé le moyen de vous faire détester de tous les habitants du Hertfordshire, Darcy. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Vous allez devoir vous justifier devant Lénor pour avoir osé insulter son amie.

Darcy le dévisagea, stupéfait.

\- J'ai insulté miss Bennet, moi ? Quand cela ? Nous n'avons pas conversé très souvent.

\- Voyons que je me souvienne. C'était à un bal. Quand à l'insulte, vous avez dit : « Elle est tolérable, mais pas assez belle pour me tenter. Et je ne suis pas disposé à m'intéresser à une demoiselle méprisée par d'autres hommes. » Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? Vous allez devoir rendre des comptes à Lénor pour une telle grossièreté, Darcy.

Celui-ci rougit, puis pâlit.

\- Elle m'a entendue ? demanda-t-il.

\- Etant donné qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière vous, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit sourde pour ne pas vous entendre. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez mal à l'aise dans une foule, que vous retrouver face à des mères de familles et à leurs filles célibataires n'ait rien d'agréable. Mais insulter une jeune femme que vous ne connaissiez même pas, Darcy ! Votre mère ne serait pas fière de vous. Ne vous a-t-elle pas enseigné qu'un gentleman doit toujours faire preuve de courtoisie à l'égard des dames ? Vous avez commis une grosse faute.

Darcy baissa la tête et poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Vous pouvez remercier Lénor. Elle lui a parlé de vous. Comme elle vous connaît depuis des années, miss Bennet était au moins capable de mieux vous comprendre. Elle vous pardonnera, à condition, bien sûr, que vous lui présentiez des excuses.

\- Facile à dire, marmonna Darcy.

\- A vous de vous débrouiller, mon vieux. C'est vous qui avez commis une faute, pas moi.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour cela que Lénor a manigancé de faire venir miss Bennet à Pemberley ?

\- Absolument pas ! Elle avait invité miss Bennet à passer les fêtes de Noël avec elle avant que vous nous invitiez vous-même à Pemberley. Comment vouliez-vous que Lénor réagisse ? Elle pouvait difficilement annuler son invitation !

\- Certes, mais elle a embarrassée miss Bennet en ne lui disant pas où elle allait se rendre. Elle me l'a dit elle-même.

\- J'imagine que c'était une plaisanterie de ma sœur qui voulait vous taquiner. Au fait, Darcy, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Wickham connaît actuellement les joies de la prison. Miss Bennet l'a reconnu comme l'un des hommes présents lors de l'enlèvement de Lénor. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais elle a parfaitement vu son visage. Vous avez de la chance. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle a eu des doutes sur l'honnêteté de Wickham lorsqu'il lui a raconté ses malheurs dont vous seriez le responsable. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle lui a clairement montré qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa duplicité et sa lâcheté. Elle a convaincu sa sœur, celle qui a toujours le nez plongée dans les « Sermons de Fordyce », de parler avec lui de son livre favori. Eh bien, il semble qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ses mensonges soient connus dans toute la ville. Et sa tante, qui a grandi à Lambton, avait déjà entendu parler de lui et pas en bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle a averti les commerçants du danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Ils ont donc pris des mesures pour protéger leurs intérêts et leurs filles. Elle s'est donc contentée d'en informer Lénor qui l'a dit à notre père. Il a pris des mesures pour le faire arrêter. Comme il était recherché par de nombreux créanciers, c'était un prétexte suffisant pour le faire arrêter.

\- J'en suis heureux. Il aurait pu causer de gros dégâts.

\- Vous auriez pu avertir miss Bennet de façon claire, Darcy. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'en gardant le silence, vous vous êtes rendu complice de la conduite de Wickham et vous lui avez permis de détruire l'avenir de jeunes filles innocentes ?

\- Complice ? Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de Wickham ! Ce n'est plus un enfant ! Si les commerçants décident de lui faire confiance, c'est leur problème. Et c'est également à eux de veiller sur leurs filles, pas à moi.

\- Mais si vous aviez mis en garde les pères de famille, cela aurait pu les inciter à se méfier. A condition, bien sûr, qu'ils accordent crédit à ce que vous leur auriez dit.

Darcy sursauta, indigné.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Pensez-vous que ma parole ait si peu de valeur ?

\- Non. Mais étant donné que vous avez fait tout votre possible pour vous faire détester de tout le monde, il n'est pas impossible qu'il aurait eu des doutes sur vos motivations. Avertir miss Bennet aurait probablement suffit. Surtout qu'elle pouvait vérifier ce que vous lui auriez dit grâce à Lénor et à sa tante. La vérité, Darcy, c'est que vous n'avez pas jugé que les habitants de Meryton étaient suffisamment dignes de votre intérêt pour envisager de les mettre en garde.

\- Et démontrer leur sottise ? Je doute qu'ils m'en auraient remercié.

\- Peut-être. Mais même s'ils ne vous avaient pas cru et qu'ils aient eu, par la suite, la preuve de leur erreur, ils n'auraient pas pu dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prévenus. Vous aurez au moins eu la conscience tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Vous savez à quel point je répugne à parler de mes affaires personnelles à des inconnus.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une affaire personnelle, Darcy. Il s'agit d'un acte de justice et de protection. Des jeunes filles innocentes ont payé le prix de votre silence. Vous n'auriez jamais dû fermer les yeux sur les actes de Wickham et le laisser s'en sortir impunément. Vous n'auriez jamais dû mentir à votre père en lui laissant croire que cet homme était votre ami et en lui cachant ses vices et ses actes honteux. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de la peine. Mais il valait mieux qu'il connaisse la vérité plutôt que d'être trompé par un homme qui s'est montré indigne de son affection. Je peux vous assurer que mon oncle aurait pris des mesures pour empêcher Wickham de nuire s'il avait su à quoi s'en tenir, alors que vous-même n'avez rien fait. Vous vous servez de la mémoire de votre père pour justifier que vous êtes prêt à fermer les yeux sur ses actes. Et il y a aussi Georgiana. Elle aussi a failli payer très cher votre silence. C'est un miracle que Lénor soit allée à Ramsgate et ait gâché les projets du gredin. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier !

Darcy le regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- J'ignorais que c'était ce que vous pensiez. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt ?

\- Vous êtes un homme têtu, Darcy. Il est difficile de vous faire changer d'avis lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose. Et vous ne vouliez pas dénoncer Wickham auprès de votre père. Rien n'a pu vous faire changer d'avis.

\- Vous oubliez que mon père était très malade, Richard. Il aurait beaucoup souffert en apprenant la vérité. Et je veux croire que Wickham avait une réelle affection pour lui.

\- Allons donc, Darcy. Wickham n'est qu'un _opportuniste [1]_ ! Il a bien profité des avantages que votre père lui a offert, mais n'a absolument rien donné en retour.

\- Vous ne le croyez quand même pas totalement dépourvu de sentiments ?

\- Il s'en sert en fonction de ses intérêts, surtout si cela peut lui apporter quelque chose. Il semble qu'il ait réussi à vous manipuler sur ce point.

Darcy soupira.

\- Vous n'avez pas grandi avec lui, Richard. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Si. Je crois que je comprends. Il était votre ami et vous en étiez même arrivé à le voir comme votre frère. Sa trahison vous a profondément blessé et, tout au fond de vous, vous avez gardé l'espoir qu'il changerait et redeviendrait le garçon joyeux et gentil que vous aviez connu. C'est pour cela que vous avez refusé de le dénoncer.

\- Puisque vous savez cela, pourquoi me faites-vous des reproches ? Il est trop tard, de toute façon. Wickham doit faire face à son destin et nous ne pouvons plus rien y changer.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas rendu service en fermant les yeux sur ses actions, Darcy. Mais vous avez raison. Il est trop tard, désormais. Il devra assumer la responsabilité de ses actes. Il n'a plus le choix. Et s'il essaie de vous rendre responsable de sa situation, il prouvera clairement qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se soucie de lui. Ne perdez pas votre temps à le regretter. Il ne le mérite pas.

\- Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux l'oublier.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Lénor et Lizzie entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Vous avez l'air mécontent, cousin. Est-ce que Richard a déjà commencé à vous taquiner, comme à son habitude ? demanda Lénor.

Darcy rougit, un peu gêné. La jeune fille regarda son frère.

\- Vous ne changerez donc jamais ?

\- Eh, ne vous fâchez pas, Lénor. N'avez-vous pas vous-même quelque chose à dire à Darcy ? Je tiens à être aux premières loges pour assister à la scène.

Lénor fronça les sourcils et foudroya son frère du regard.

\- Quelle scène ? Faites-moi le plaisir de sortir d'ici. Nous devons avoir une conversation privée avec William. Dehors, tout de suite !

Lizzie eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer son envie de rire en entendant cela. Richard se renfrogna.

\- Vous cherchez à gâcher mon plaisir, protesta-t-il, d'un ton indigné.

\- Et vous ne pensez qu'à vous amuser. Allez-vous en, Richard.

\- Très bien, dit Richard. Je m'en vais contraint et forcé. Je vous abandonne à votre martyr, Darcy.

Il s'éloigna, non sans continuer à ronchonner.

\- Martyr ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que vous allez subir le martyr ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton amusé.

\- Je crois qu'il pense que je vais gronder mon cousin. Mais cela peut attendre. Nous avons une autre raison de vouloir lui parler en privé, n'est-ce pas, Lizzie ?

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Intrigué et voyant la gêne de la jeune femme, Darcy interrogea :

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Lénor ? S'il s'agit de l'une de vos plaisanteries…

\- Non. Pas du tout. Juste avant de quitter Londres, nous sommes allés rendre visite à la tante de miss Bennet. Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise, William, lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle vous avait connu lorsque vous étiez enfant. Son père était le docteur Carter.

\- C'est le médecin qui a accouché ma mère lors de ma naissance et celle de Georgiana, dit-il.

\- En effet. Et elle a fait un très beau dessin de vous, ce jour-là, qu'elle a offert à votre mère.

\- Je le connais. Il a été encadré et se trouve dans sa chambre, avec un autre de Georgiana.

\- Ma tante s'est souvenu de cet événement avec beaucoup d'émotions, dit Lizzie. Mais elle avait, en sa possession, un autre dessin qu'elle a fait et qui est encadré. Pensant que je vous verrais peut-être, elle m'a demandé de vous le remettre, estimant que vous devriez l'avoir.

Et Lizzie lui tendit le paquet qu'elle tenait dans la main. Déconcerté, Darcy le prit et regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous avez vu ce qu'il contient ?

\- Oui, dit Lénor. Mme Gardiner nous l'a montré. Ouvrez-le, William.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il obtempéra. Il défit le papier et sortit le cadre, puis le tourna pour voir le dessin. La surprise le rendit muet. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le visage de sa mère. Il exprimait un tel amour et une telle joie qu'il en fut bouleversé. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Si Lizzie avait pu penser que Mr Darcy était incapable d'un bon sentiment, l'expression de son visage aurait suffi à lui faire prendre conscience de son erreur. Elle regretta d'avoir détesté Mr Darcy, même si c'était uniquement par vanité. Après tout, elle lui avait pardonné ses paroles et il avait, en quelque sorte, réparé sa faute lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à danser au bal de Netherfield. Et elle était la seule femme avec qui il avait dansé. Il n'avait même pas invitée miss Bingley. Elle était soulagée que sa mère ne l'ait pas remarqué sinon elle aurait sans doute eu des problèmes. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas si Mr Darcy n'avait pas quitté Netherfield le lendemain. Peut-être que ses relations avec lui deviendraient plus amicales pendant son séjour à Pemberley. Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Darcy leva les yeux. Son visage reflétait un mélange de douleur, de joie et de surprise. Lizzie se sentit gênée d'avoir surpris ces sentiments et elle détourna les yeux. Darcy s'en aperçut et lui fut reconnaissant de sa discrétion. Il avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son émotion. Et il comprit pourquoi Lénor avait obligé son frère à s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit témoin de la scène pour ne pas le gêner.

\- Votre tante n'aura-t-elle pas de regrets de se séparer de se dessin, miss Bennet ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait normal.

\- Non, Mr Darcy. Elle en a fait une copie. Mais celui-ci est l'original.

\- Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous acceptiez de lui transmettre mes remerciements pour ce présent, dit-il. J'ignorais que ce dessin existait.

\- Je ne suis que la messagère, Mr Darcy. Ma tante pensait que vous seriez heureux d'avoir ce souvenir de votre naissance. Elle se réjouira certainement de savoir que c'est le cas. Mais je lui transmettrais votre message. J'ai l'intention de lui écrire dès demain.

\- Nous avons décidé de ne pas vous offrir ce paquet le jour de Noël, dit Lénor. Bien que ma mère et ma belle-sœur aient vues le dessin, elles aussi, nous avons considéré qu'il valait mieux vous l'offrir en privé.

\- Merci, Lénor. J'apprécie la pensée.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons rejoindre Georgiana. Demain, nous ferons les honneurs de Pemberley à Lizzie. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous en charger.

\- Ne suis-je pas le maître de maison ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé. Vous ne voudriez pas me priver de cet honneur ?

\- Fort bien, William. Vous vous en chargerez. Mais Georgie et moi vous accompagnerons par respect des convenances. Je crois qu'il y a une pièce que vous aurez plaisir à lui montrer.

Darcy fronça les sourcils car il avait deviné de quoi elle voulait parler. Quand à Lizzie, elle regarda son amie d'un air intrigué.

\- De quelle pièce voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous verrez bien, Lizzie. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. Venez, laissons-le seul, maintenant. Il faut le laisser se remettre de ses émotions. Et nous avons besoin de nous reposer un peu avant le dîner. Nous nous verrons plus tard, William.

Il hocha la tête et s'inclina tandis qu'elles faisaient une révérence avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul.

* * *

[1] Attitude consistant à régler sa conduite selon les circonstances du moment, que l'on cherche à utiliser toujours au mieux de ses intérêts.


End file.
